Marry With Fujoshi
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: Entah beruntung atau buntung, Namikaze Naruto akhirnya berhasil meminang sang kekasih. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Terkenal cantik dengan kepribadian yang tak kalah ayu, wanita manis itu berhasil memikat si pewaris Namikaze. Sayang beribu sayang, satu inferioritas menodai kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Hinata, adalah seorang fujoshi high class. / NaruHina / Warning! 18


Sebagai seorang fujoshi high class, terlampau sering Hinata melakukan berbagai hal aneh untuk mendapat foto bahkan video para yaoi saat sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.

Memperhatikan adegan panas mereka secara live tanpa peduli jika aksinya terkesan mengganggu privasi orang, mengunjungi spot-spot yang sering digunakan sebagai arena memadu kasih para lelaki pencinta sejenis.

Berkeliling kota Tokyo dari pagi hingga menjelang malam, Hinata bahkan lupa waktu jika sudah melakukan pencariannya. Parahnya lagi, wanita itu terang-terangan mengambil gambar dari jarak dekat, yang tentunya memancing amarah para korban.

Dan karena itu jugalah lokasi yang dianggapsebagai tanah suci oleh Hinata kini sepi pengunjung. Pasangan-pasangan tak lazim yang dulu sering bergumul di taman kota, malah memilih love hotel atau apartemen pribadi untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan panas.

Hinata yang memang menyukai pasangan gay, merasa kehilangan hingga ke tahap dimana ia merasa malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun, bahkan sekedar mengangkat selembar tisu.

"Naru, aku sekarat."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Namikaze Naruto menghela napas lelah setelah lebih dari lima kali mendengar kata yang sama dari mulut manis istrinya. Beberapa hari ini, istri kesayangannya itu terlihat murung dan kurang semangat. Bergerak lunglai ketika melakukan pekerjaan apapun, wanita itu bahkan sering kedapatan melamun.

Dan Naruto jelas tahu sebab kenapa istrinya kerap uring-uringan. Bukannya ingin menutup mata dari problem yang dihadapi oleh sang istri, Naruto memang berniat mengurangi obsesi Hinata terhadap BL. Demi membuat wanitanya sedikit mengurangi kecanduan yang ia sebut sebagai hobi, Naruto rela melakukan berbagai cara.

Akan sangat berbahaya jika Hinata terus-terusan menggalau. Bisa-bisa, jatah malam yang biasanya lima kali dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, akan berkurang menjadi dua kali dalam sebulan.

Tidak, Naruto jelas tidak ingin itu terjadi. Perjuangannya untuk mempersunting Hinata akan sia-sia jika tidak ia nikmati sebaik mungkin. Hinata, harus secepatnya melahirkan pewaris Namikaze.

Meskipun usia pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung seumur jagung, Naruto sudah tidak tahan untuk memiliki momongan. Ditambah desakan ibunya yang merengek meminta cucu, sudah tentu Naruto sesering mungkin membuahi Hinata.

Alasan lainnya ialah Naruto, juga tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke yang telah berhasil menghamili si pinky, Haruno Sakura. Mereka bahkan belum menikah, tapi Naruto telah kecolongan 1-0.

Nasib.

Setelah menimbang baik-buruk dari keputusannya, dengan berat hati Naruto memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Sekarang kau ingin apa?" Berucap diiringi tarikan napas panjang, dapat Naruto lihat jika kedua bola mata Hinata berbinar mendengar perkataannya.

Wanita yang sebelumnya tidur-tiduran di sofa itu, segera bangun dan berlari kecil menuju dirinya yang sedang menatap tingkah sang istri dari balik meja kerja.

Menyerobot duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto, tanpa sungkan perempuan berusia 19 tahun itu mengecupi seluruh wajah suaminya, tak terkecuali bibir kecokelatannya.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menuruti apapun yang aku mau?" seru Hinata setelah menjejaki wajah suaminya dengan air liur.

Naruto melepas kacamata bacanya, dan memilih melingkarkan kedua tangan disekitar pinggang ramping Hinata. Menggesek hidung bangirnya dengan hidung mungil Hinata, Naruto kembali berucap keputusan, "Ya. Apapun yang kesayanganku inginkan."

"Yeiii~!" Hinata berseru kegirangan. Ia kembali mengecup kedua belah pipi sang suami sebagai bentuk apresiasi dari rasa bahagianya. "Terima kasih Naru sayang. Aku sangat-sangat-saaaangat mencintaimu," akunya. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Ada yang harus aku siapkan untuk besok."

"Tunggu."

"Eh?" Cengkraman di pinggul menghentikan niat Hinata untuk bangkit. Permata amethisnya memandang Naruto bingung. Namun hanya sesaat, sampai ia mendapati kabut gairah dalam sepasang manik safir Naruto.

Lengkungan senyum lembut yang sedari tadi terbentuk di kedua sudut bibir prianya, telah berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Semua terpantul jelas di kedua bola mata keperakannya, dan tubuh Hinata menegang kala sesuatu terasa menusuk bokongnya. Rambut halus di tengkuk mendadak meremang seiring suara alarm tanda bahaya yang menggema memenuhi isi pikiran.

"Seks," adalah kata tabu yang paling tidak ingin Hinata dengar malam ini.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Ap-apa?"

"Seks." Lagi, kata yang sama Naruto bisikkan disertai sebuah kecupan di bibir.

"Ta-tapi a-aku mau... a-anu..." Hinata gelagapan. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar menghindari safir Naruto yang menggelap.

"Aku ingin itu Hinata. Se. Ka. Rang."

Panik menyerang Hinata. Naruto bahkan sudah mengulum putingnya meski gaun tidur sutra itu masih menjadi penghalang.

Salahkan dirinya yang sering melepas bra sebelum tidur. Akibat dari kebiasaannya itu, Naruto, dapat leluasa menikmati payudaranya meski masih dilapisi kain tipis.

"Uhh... Na-naru..." Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Hinata meremas gemas surai kuning suaminya.

Mendongak dan membusungkan dadanya, Hinata merutuki diri yang dengan mudah termakan nafsu. Buru-buru ia mencoba bangkit, tetapi selalu gagal saat ada sepasang lengan yang menahan pinggulnya.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto berbicara dengan napas memburu tepat didepan bibir Hinata. Saliva lelaki itu sudah memenuhi gaun bagian dada Hinata.

Diaturnya posisi duduk Hinata senyaman mungkin, dan mulai menandai pundak hingga leher jenjang sang istri yang bebas.

"Naru... Uhm... Hentikan..." Suara Hinata terdengar merengek bercampur desahan dan panik. Menurutnya, mengambil jarak aman dari lelaki yang sedang bernafsu adalah pilihan tepat. Tapi sayang Naruto begitu kuat memeluk pinggangnya.

Semudah membaca sebuah buku berbahasa Perancis, Naruto pasti sudah menduga jika si cantik berniat melarikan diri. Karena itu, untuk mengantisipasi semua pergerakan Hinata, Naruto tak melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit foreplay sebelum memasuki menu utama, Naruto gencar memancing libido Hinata.

"Bersiaplah sayangku. Malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur."

Kabut gairah makin terlihat jelas di kedua manik Naruto. Dipanggulnya tubuh Hinata serupa karung beras, lalu berlalu menuju kamar utama yang terletak di samping ruang kerja.

"Tidakkk! Turunkan akuuu..." Hinata meronta heboh.

Mencengkeram erat kaus Naruto, dirinya sedikit pusing karena posisi kepala yang menjuntai kebawah.

 _God, help me!_ Jerit batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A NaruHina Fanfiction by Sheilla Sheel_**

 ** _MARRY WITH FUJOSHI_**

 ** _For 18 Adult only_**

 ** _Naruto @Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _DLDR_**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze, selalu terlihat ramai oleh lalu-lalang para pekerja.

Ada yang sedang membersihkan rumah, memasak, merawat taman, mencuci ketiga mobil mewah Naruto, dan membersihkan kolam renang yang terletak ditaman belakang.

Hunian Naruto bukanlah mansion mewah, tapi hanya bangunan bertingkat dua bergaya Eropa.

Dikarenakan Hinata yang tidak suka memamerkan kekayaan lewat benda, maka dari itu Naruto memilih rumah sederhana ini. Sederhana bagi Naruto, namun begitu mewah bagi Hinata yang tidak sekaya suaminya.

Beralih tempat ke kamar utama bernuansa biru dan ungu, ada si pemilik rumah yang sedang berbicara di handphone nya.

"Ya, Kakashi. Lima menit lagi aku ke sana. Ya... Katakan saja pada Gaara untuk menungguku di ruang rapat."

 _["Tapi Naruto kau-"]_

Naruto mematikan ponsel hitamnya sepihak. Saat ini ia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berukuran besar untuk memperbaiki letak dasinya. Menata penampilannya, Naruto telaten berbenah diri.

Saat dirasa cukup, Naruto segera mengambil tas kerja dan jasnya yang tersampir di tangan sofa, kemudian menghampiri ranjang yang diatasnya berbaring sosok wanita cantik dalam kondisi berantakan.

Mendaratkan bokongnya dipinggir ranjang secara perlahan, Naruto memandang Hinata memuja. "Aku mencintaimu, istriku."

Menunduk untuk mengecup pelipis sang istri, safirnya menatap kagum paras Hinata yang manis.

"Kau cantik hari ini," pujinya, sembari mengendus rambut panjangnya yang lepek karena keringat. Jemari kanan Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata yang memerah. Padahal ia sudah terlambat, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa enggan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tapi mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin disebuah perusahaan ternama, mau tidak mau Naruto harus segera beranjak. Asistennya yang bujang, pasti akan mengamuk karena keterlambatannya.

Sayangnya Naruto terlihat tenang menanggapi hal itu. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi mengurva, bisa dipastikan akibat malam panas yang dilaluinya bersama istri. Menyetubuhi Hinata hingga wanita itu terkapar bersimbah keringat, adalah kesukaan Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Ia bukanlah seorang hiperseks, tapi entah kenapa selalu kebablasan ketika melakukannya bersama Hinata. Wanita indigonya itu, selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairah Naruto hingga ketahap dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk, sekedar untuk melakukan sex berbagai posisi.

Mengingatnya saja, Naruto kembali mengeras. _Shit..._

Ia pasti akan melakukannya lagi, dan Hinata harus mau memenuhi kebutuhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya siapa tangan kanan kepercayaan Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal arogan, maka dengan bangga Kakashi akan menjawab, "Akulah orangnya".

Bukannya sombong atau sekedar berbangga diri, tapi sejauh yang diketahui publik, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang CEO muda berusia 28 tahun yang tidak mudah memberi kepercayaan. Ia cenderung suka mengerjakan apapun tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dirinya yang berotak cerdas, selalu mampu mengalahkan para pesaing dalam perkara berburu keuntungan.

Berkali-kali kau mencoba menjatuhkannya, maka berkali-kali pula Naruto akan bangkit untuk melambungkan tombak kekuasaannya dalam dunia bisnis. Naruto, adalah jenius sesungguhnya dalam hal meraup laba.

Sama seperti sang ayah, Naruto juga memiliki kharisma seorang Namikaze, yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian para betina pencinta mamon. Tetapi mereka harus menelan ludah kekecewaan, ketika media massa memberitakan kabar jika si idaman telah melangsungkan pernikahan tertutup bersama wanita yang hingga kini masih dirahasiakan identitasnya.

Perlu diketahui jika para lelaki Namikaze, tidak menyukai wanitanya menjadi konsumsi publik. Serapat mungkin mereka menyembunyikan jati diri sang belahan jiwa dari tatapan lapar pencari berita.

Menulikan pendengaran dari cemoohan orang yang beranggapan bahwa Namikaze terlalu posesif, Naruto masa bodoh menanggapi cibiran itu.

Milikku adalah milikku, dan milikmu adalah milikku.

Itu, yang selalu Naruto tekankan.

"Kakashi, jam dua siang nanti datanglah ke rumahku. Temui Hinata dan katakan padanya jika aku yang menyuruhmu. Ohya, jangan lupa ajak Sasori. Biar aku yang bicara pada Gaara."

Kedua alis Kakashi hampir menyatu mendengar ucapan atasannya. Bekerja selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun pada keluarga Namikaze, Kakashi sudah terlalu sering mencecap asinnya garam perbudakan, tak terkecuali Hinata yang baru mendapat titel sebagai nyonya Namikaze.

 _Apalagi sekarang?_ Batin Kakashi, sedikit curiga.

Tidak ingin mengubah suasana hati Naruto yang terlihat senang menjadi gersang, Kakashi memilih menurut. Nanti juga dia tahu jika sudah bertemu Hinata. "Baiklah. Siang nanti aku ke sana bersama Sasori."

"Bagus," Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya." Kedua sudut bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman misterius. Pikirannya berkelana mengingat ucapan sang istri semalam, sebelum ia _memasuki_ wanita itu.

 _"Besok siang, perintahkan Kakashi dan Sasori untuk menemuiku. Kau tahu mereka berdua lelaki favoritku. Hihihi... KakaxSaso, Sakura dan Ino pasti akan sangat menyukainya."_

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
